hero_and_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gandalf
Young Master Gandalf The Grey Pilgrim Tharkûn Gandalf Stormcrow The White Wizard Incanus Lathspell Old Greybeard }} |origin = The Hobbit |species = Wizard |occupation = Guardian of Middle-earth |home = Middle-earth Grey Havens |goal(s) = To help Bilbo and the Dwarves reclaim the Lonely Mountain from Smaug so Sauron does not use him in the War of the Ring. Guide Frodo to Mordor to destroy the One Ring. Protect Middle-earth from Sauron. |family = Shadowfax (horse) |allies = |enemies = Smaug, Azog the Defiler, Bolg, the Great Goblin, Bert, William, Tom, Saruman the White, Sauron, Durin's Bane, Mouth of Sauron, Orcs, Wargs, Uruk-Hai, Lord Denethor, Gollum, Nazgûl, Witch-king of Angmar, Witch-king's Fellbeast, Grinnah, Watcher in the Waters |powers_and_abilities = Light Magic |fate = Leaves Middle-earth with Bilbo, Frodo, Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond. |films = The Hobbit ''The Lord of the Rings'' ''The Return of the King'' The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies}} |games = J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I J.R.R. Tolkien's Riders of Rohan '' J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I'' The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Hobbit The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King LEGO: The Hobbit The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring '' The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth'' '' The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II'' The Lord of the Rings Online The Lord of the Rings Conquest The Lord of the Rings: War in the North Guardians of Middle-Earth}} |books = The Lord of the Rings trilogy The Hobbit The Silmarillion Unfinished Tales The History of Middle-earth |actor = Ian McKellen |voice = William Squire Tom Kane Ian McKellan Jim Ward Steven M. Kramer Harry Chase Martin Jarvis}} |inspiration = Merlin in the Arthurian Legends Odin of Norse Mythology |fullname = Olórin |personality = Wise, noble, protective, sometimes hot-tempered or stubborn, caring, grandfatherly, |appearance = Wizard who is '6'0' with pale blue eyes (Grey wizard form:) Long grey wavy hair, long beard and robes |alignment = Good |affiliations = Valar Fellowship of the Ring Thorin and Company |likes = Smoking, Bilbo's faith in himself, red wine, hobbits, traveling the world, singing, his friends |dislikes = Corrupted souls, traitors, Sauron, his friends and innocent people in danger, Lord Denethor, Gríma Wormtongue, Gollum's tragic story, Pippin being mischevious |possessions = His wizard staffs Glamdring Pipe Fireworks |quote = "Understand, Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good… but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor! The Dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn! Go back to the Shadow! YOU... SHALL NOT... PASS!!! }} 'Gandalf '''is a Tolkien character who appears as the tritagonist of ''The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings and a character in The Unfinished Tales and The Silmarillion. In the 1978 animated film, Gandalf was voiced by William Squire. In The Hobbit and The Return of the King film adaptations produced by Rankin and Bass by the late John Huston. In the film trilogy, Gandalf was portrayed by Sir Ian McKellen. Personality Middle-Earth Legendarium TBA Animated films TBA Peter Jackson's film series ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' TBA ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' ''TBA'' ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' TBA Trivia Navigation